El destino de las estrellas
by Arche
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si volviesen los three lights?. Una nueva amenaza viene... nuevos enemigos, nuevos amores.. rivales. La busqueda de la guardiana a comenzado. Leo debe despertar y así despertar al caos ^-^ Espero que les guste!! dejenme reviews siii????...


Antes que nada... sailor moon no es de mi propiedad.. (o eso me han dicho U_U jeje) y solo algunos personajes son mios, mios, mios... disfrútenlo mi primer fic de sailor moon ^-^

Capitulo1

Un Dulce Reencuentro 

**__**

Ya han pasado 3 años desde la lucha con Sailor Galaxia. Las Sailor Star Lights y su princesa han regresado a su planeta, y ahora las chicas vuelven a tener una vida normal. Darien ha retomado sus estudios en USA, en fin, la vida es perfecta... o por lo menos asi lo creen los habitantes de Tokio.

                Años luz de nuestro planeta, un extraño suceso ocurre. La constelación del Cisne se ha alineado dando origen a las 3 estrellas mas poderosas, que en conjunto con su compañero perdido, conforman el origen del caos.

                La luz de la luna llena inunda las calles de la dormida ciudad, solo irrumpe en la paz d la noche una lluvia de estrellas. 6 de esas estrellas vienen a parar a nuestro planeta y toman forma humana. 3 de ellos van a parar a un callejón y otros 3 a la azotea de un edificio.

                En la azotea ondean al viento de la luna 3 tipos de cabello. Castaño... color Plata y Negro.

                Chico 1: Vaya, vaya.. otra vez estamos aquí para proteger a este planeta.

                Chico 2: Si... (mientras observa la ciudad) Que recuerdos.

                Chico 3: Pero este no es un viaje de placer, recuérdenlo.

                Chico 1: (mientras su mirada se pierde pensativo) Así que volveremos a vernos... _mi dulce bombón..._

                Chico 3: Ya vamos.

Mientras tanto en el callejón otros 3 extraños tomaron su forma humana.

                Chico 1: Por fin llegamos (mientras se sacudía el polvo) Ahora (mirando fríamente) solo tenemos que encontrarla para que no despierte, y así apoderarnos de la galaxia. Vamos, mañana será un largo día.

                Eran las 3:30am, Serena estaba dormida, cuando súbitamente despertó, un sudor frío la recorrió por toda su espalda... se sentó agitada en su cama contemplando la luna.

                Serena: (pensando) ¿Que habrá sido ese sueño?... Ya van 3 noches que sueño lo mismo. Seiya y los demás en peligro... pero, ¿quién será la persona a la que buscan?... AHHHH tal vez sea solo una tontería (mientras se volvía a acomodar). Si fuera un presagio lo habría tenido Rei (dijo despreocupada)

                Serena se volvió a dormir completamente mientas algo turbio se gestaba en la ciudad...

                A la mañana siguiente.

                Ikuko: SEREENAAAAAAAAA!!!, ya levántate que vas a llegar tarde a la escuela!

                Serena: Num.. Num.... WAAAAAAA.. mamá porque no me despertaste mas temprano?!!?!

                La chica bajó velozmente las escaleras y se despidió de su madre con un beso en la mejilla.

                Serena: Adiós mamá!!!!!

                Ikuko: ¿No te vas a llevar tu almuerzo?

                Serena: ¬_¬ supongo...

                Acto seguido una nube de polvo sale de su casa ( U_U nunca cambiará)

                Serena: No puede ser, si llego tarde otra vez romperé mi propio récord!!

                Serena levanta la cabeza y ve que su amiga Mina va en las mismas.

                Serena: Hola Mina ^-^... veo que llegaremos tarde... OTRA VEZ!

                Mina: Uf.. así es Serena.. uf.. y nos quedaremos castigadas. ._.

                En eso se oye la campana de la escuela.

                Ambas: BUAAAAA! T-T

                Cuando llegan a la escuela su destino es inevitable, apenas entran al salón se oye un gran estruendo.

                Maestro: Señorita Tsukino! Señorita Ahino!

                Ambas: (con la cabeza gacha T_T) Siiiiii????? ._.

                Maestro: VUELVEN A LLEGAR TARDE!!!.. ejem.. pero hoy las dejaré dentro del salón porque me siento generoso...

                Ambas: (haciendo reverencias como matadas de la cabeza) Gracias señor usted es el ser mas generoso del planeta ^-^UU

                Maestro: Lo sé, lo sé.. (enojado) Y AHORA SIÉNTENSE QUE DE LAS HORAS EXTRA NO SE SALVAN!!

                Ambas: Si T-T

                Luego sonó la campana para almorzar, Mina y Serena fueron al patio a reunirse con sus amigas.

                Ami: Hola chicas.. ¿les dieron horas extra otra vez?

                Lita: U_U Ayy.. ustedes nunca cambian.

                Mina: (con cara de preocupación), si... después de clase deberemos quedarnos a hacer recuperación de... de... de

                Serena: (interrumpiendo) T_T NOOO NO LO DIGAS MINAA!!!

                Mina: (mirando al horizonte)... matemáticas...

                Serena: NOOOO T-T

                Ambas chicas se abrazan y comienzan a llorar como fuente consolándose la una a la otra, mientras Ami y Lita miran como sus amigas montan un espectáculo (U_U)

                Ami: ^-^U Ya chicas, si no es para tanto.

                Lita: Así es.. eso les ayudará para que se levanten mas temprano ^-^U

                Mina: Si... (gritando de emoción) Oigan y ya saben del último grupo que apareció??!?!?!

                Todas: Miren como se le pasa... U_U

                Ami: (con sus lentes) Te refieres a "Cosmic Lights", compuesto por Yanasaki "Yan", Kensuke "Ken" y por último pero no menos guapo Yusuke "Yuu"???

                Mina: O_o Vaya Ami, veo que estas informada ¬¬

                Ami: (sonrojada).. este no... bueno, es lo que dicen U_U

                Luego se oyen unas risas generales que solo se ven interrumpidas por un comentario de Serena.

                Serena: Oigan chicas.. que pasaría si este nuevo grupo fuesen...

                Mina: ¿Three Lights?.. imposible Serena, recuerda que ellos volvieron a su planeta.

                Lita: Pero que te hizo pensar eso Serena?

                Serena: (desviando la mirada) No lo sé.. es que.. he tenido una sensación.. como si los chicos aún estuviesen con nosotras. Estos 3 últimos días he tenido sueños con Seiya y los demás PERO DEBN SER PURAS TONTERÍAS!!! ^-^

                Mina: (mirando a Serena con cara pícara) AHHHHHHHH, Con que engañando a Darien mediante sueeeeeeños ehhhh??? (y le da de a codazos)

                Serena: No, como crees Mina, yo amo muchísimo a mi Darien.

                Mina: Bueno... es como dicen "Ojos tapados, corazón que no ve"

                Lita y Ami: ¬¬UUUU

                Serena: Mina.. creo que así no va.

                Vuelven a escucharse las carcajadas de las chicas

                Luego de que tocaran la campana y todos desalojaran el recinto, Mina y Serena se quedaron en clases extra.

                Maestro: No se irán hasta que hayan terminado este cuestionario de matemáticas! (luego da media vuelta y abandona el salón de clases)

                Serena: (con cara de preocupación y una gran gota en la frente) Estos serán los problemas mas difíciles que deberé enfrentar en toda mi vida.

                Mina: Ni que lo digas amiga (con cara de depresión)

                Luego de "arduas" horas de trabajo "forzado", Serena y Mina por fin terminaron el cuestionario, y cada una tomó el camino de vuelta a su casa. Serena se va todo el camino pensando en su Darien, recordando episodios de la lucha contra Galaxia y lo mucho que le hizo falta... ¿falta? en ese instante le es inevitable volver a su mente a Seiya. Serena detuvo el paso y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

                Serena: Vaya, vaya... aunque se haya ido aún sigue molestándome (mirando la luna) ese.. tonto de Seiya (se hecha a reír) , como voy a olvidar ese día que fuimos al parque de diversiones, aún no se quién se asustó mas en la montaña rusa jajaj.

                Un susurro inunda el cuerpo de Serena _...bombón..._ se gira buscando y buscando...

                Serena: -mirando las estrellas- Seiya...

                Un suspiro se escapó de los labios de Serena y continuó su camino, sin percatarse que desde la azotea de un edificio estaba siendo observada. Los ojos del chico que la veían estaban bañados por la luz de luna.. y una ligera sonrisa se escapó de sus labios.

                Seiya: Veo... que aún me recuerdas bombón.

                Taiki: Vamos chicos, debemos preparar todo...

                Mientras, en un edificio al sur d la ciudad, se encuentran 3 chicos, con vestimentas de color azul, blanco y rojo hablando a un gran cristal oscuro.

                Voz del Cristal: Deben encontrar lo más pronto posible a la estrella que se les unirá para formar la constelación del agujero negro... Lían, cuando lo hagan un gran hoyo negro se abrirá.. y la esencia aparecerá.. (gritando) me han entendido Shizuku, Shiki y Koimura!!!??

                Chicos: (arrodillados) Si señora!

                Koimura: Pero señora, como haremos para encontrar a la estrella restante?

                Voz: (sonriendo) Muy simple, mensajes subliminales en las canciones del nuevo grupo Cosmic Lights, esto nos será d mucha ayuda, y ahora, cumplan lo mas pronto posible con su misión.

                Luego de decir esto la imagen del cristal desaparece completamente, dejando a los 3 chicos en la oscuridad de la habitación.

                Koimura:- mirando a sus amigos- Debemos detener el despertar de la guardiana estelar.

                Shizuku: Es inevitable, si no la detenemos nuestra estrella no despertará.      

                Shiki: Eso es cierto, el único problema será detectar su presencia. Debemos averiguar su identidad y esperar que aún no haya despertado.

                Shizuku: -con una mirada fría- Vamos... debemos preparar todo para el despertar... y así volver a traer al caos... –pensando- malditas Scouts.

                Desaparecen del cuarto sin dejar rastro alguno.

                Serena sigue caminando, y pasa por una tienda de departamentos donde se queda viendo las noticias musicales.

                Periodista: Bueno, seguimos reportando, el nuevo grupo Cosmic Lights ha llegado a nuestra ciudad, los rumores dicen que estudiarán en una de nuestras preparatorias. No han querido dar declaraciones.... –tirándose sobre un miembro- Yusuke!!! Por favor!! Háblanos de su llegada.

                Yuu: -mirando la cámara- No queremos dar declaraciones...

La mirada de aquel chico se veía extraña, y Serena lo pudo presentir. Entrecerró un poco sus ojos como buscando algo en aquel chico.

                Serena: mmm.. Que extraña sensación.-volviendo a caminar- En fin.. otro grupo. Así mismo como apareció Three lights.^-^ Eh? JAJAJ.. otra vez los tengo en mi mente ^-^

                Serena iba muy sumida en sus pensamientos, ni ella misma se explicaba porque pensaba tanto en el grupo.. ¿o en Seiya?.. je, en fin. Debe ser la época.... De pronto, una voz detrás de ella.

Voz: Ja.. veo que...

Serena abrió los ojos asombrada.. no.. no podía ser... esa voz, sin querer sus ojos se llnaron de lágrimas...

Serena: (volteándose) No... no puede ser..

Voz: Me recuerdas bombón

Serena: (volteando, aún sin creerlo) SEIYA!!! –mientras se abalanza a abrazar al chico con lágrimas de felicidad- SEIYA, SEIYA!!!

Seiya: Hola bomboncito –recién ahora le devuelve el abrazo-

Serena: -se separa, aún sin creerlo- Pero Seiya, cuando llegaste.. cómo.. porque??!?!

Seiya: -le tapa la boca con un dedo- Shhh.. son demasiadas preguntas bomboncito. Digamos que – guiñándole un ojo- Estoy de visita

Serena: Vaya si me has sorprendido!!!, nunca imaginé volver a verte – esto último con una linda sonrisa-

Seiya: Pues aquí estoy, los muchachos y yo volveremos a tocar –con gesto burlón- volveré a ser el famoso cantante Seiya Kou – guiñándole el ojo-

Serena: Volverás a la escuela?

Seiya: Vaya.. como se nota que quieres tenerme cerca bombón ^-^

Serena: ¬¬ Como crees Seiya... era solo una pregunta, pues tu ya sabes que a Mina le encantan los músicos – le saca la lengua- Y NO ME LLAMES BOMBÓN!!!!. Supongo que mañana nos veremos en la escuela.

Seiya: Si, así es... Bombón.. JAJAJ

Serena: (besando la mejilla del chico) Bueno.. debo irme, -sonriendo- debo contarle a las chicas que te vi ^_--

Seiya: Bueno... –guiñando un ojo- nos vemos bomboncito

Serena: - se aleja y desde lejos- Ahhh y Seiya??.. –en tono altanero-

Seiya: -volteándose- Si Serena?

Serena: - con una sonrisa y cara de ternura- Me dio mucho gusto volver a verte!!!

Acto seguido Serena se marcho corriendo dejando al muchacho de larga cabellera en la incertidumbre, mientras el sol se escondía a sus espaldas.

Seiya: Mi bombón..

El chico siguió su camino sin poder sacarse a Serena de la cabeza... a su bombón, su dulce bombón.

Serena se fue corriendo a su casa, el hecho que Three Lights haya aparecido no podía ser una simple coincidencia, algo malo debía estar pasando. Serena tenía un terrible presentimiento, algo le apretaba el pecho, una preocupación que no sabía lo que era. ¿Acaso Seiya, Taiki y Yaten estarían en peligro?. No se podía sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza ¿que tenía que ver Seiya en sus sueños?

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hizo fue llamar a su amiga Mina.

Serena: ¿Hola? ¿Mina?

Mina: Si Serena, ¿que ocurre?

Serena: A que no sabes con quien me encontré en la calle!

Mina: No me digas!!.. QUE CON UNO DE LOS GUAPISIMOS CHICOS DE COSMIC LIGHTS!!! ^-^

Serena: ._. No, pues... con.. como decirlo..

Mina: ANDA SERENA!! DILO DE UNA VEZ!

Serena: Pues... con Seiya.

Mina: -muy sorprendida- O_O QUE?!??!?!

Serena: Como lo oíste, los muchachos están de vuelta y volverán a cantar, mañana estarán de vuelta en la preparatoria.. así que U_U prepárate para la avalancha de fanáticas.

Mina: -con voz pícara- Ahh.. pero no podrán con la fabulosa Mina Ahino.. defensora del amor. Además, No permitiré que me quiten a Yaten!!!! NO SEÑOR!

Serena: -_-U, como digas Mina

Mina: Anda deja que yo llame a las chicas si?

Serena: De acuerdo Mina, nos vemos mañana, adiós

Mina: Adiós

Mientras Mina se dedicó a llamar a las demás chicas y comunicarles la noticia, ninguna se percató de que tal vez esta visita de Three Lifgts no era buena señal, tal vez indicaba que una nueva lucha estaba a punto de comenzar. Serena se sentó en la cama y observí la pálida luna, sin poder quitarse de la mente aquella imagen de su sueño, dónde Seiya y los demás corrían peligro.

Serena: -tono nostálgico- Tal vez haya sido solo un sueño donde predecía que los chicos volverían. Serena tonta-golpeándose la cabeza-no te preocupes mas..._no mas batallas..._

Luego de decir estas palabras se recostó y se durmió profundamente. Mañana sería un gran día, ya se podía imaginar a todas las fanáticas corriendo tras de ellos en la preparatoria.

En su apartamento, Cosmic Lights, estaba preparándose para su aparición en la preparatoria.

Yanasaki: -arreglando su cama- Mañana será un gran día...

Kensuke: Esperemos que no sospechen nada –bebiendo un sorbo de leche-

Yusuke: -mirando fríamente la luna- JAJAJ.. humanidad tonta, no podemos esperara nada de ellos, ¿que van a sospechar?

Luego de esto, las 3 figuras ríen a carcajadas y se van a dormir.

Yusuke: -acostado con la luz de luna- Nada... no pueden sospechar nada.

Seiya caminó sumido en sus pensamientos hasta llegar al hotel donde tuvo que hacerse paso por un grupo de fanáticas que coreaban el nombre del grupo.

Seiya: -entrando- Es un caos allá afuera –colgando su chaqueta-

Yaten: .sentado en un sillón molesto- ¿Donde andabas Seiya?

Seiya: Solo andaba haciendo una pequeña visita, no tienes para que ponerte así.

Taiki: -secando un plato- No me digas que fuiste a ver a esa niña.

Yaten: -se para y en tono amenazador- Supongo que no le habrás dicho nada del porque regresamos!!

Seiya: -gritando- NO!, y si fuese así tendría todo el derecho de saberlo.. ES SU PLANETA!

Taiki: -apaciguando a ambos- Vamos chicos, cálmense. Seiya, espero que no le hayas dicho nada, solo sería un estorbo en la búsqueda de la guardiana, espero que lo entiendas. Y tu Yaten, deberías confiar mas en Seiya, después de todo somos un equipo, y mañana volveremos a hacer nuestra aparición frente a las muchachas... y no debemos parecer sospechosos.

Luego de esta charla los muchachos no tocaron mas el tema, y se preparaban para ver mañana a sus antiguas amigas.. la escuela... todo. Deberían reponer una gran cantidad de recuerdos, emociones e incluso... sentimiento. Los chicos se fueron a dormir con la esperanza de que el nuevo día les trajera una pequeña luz de esperanza de encontrar a la guardiana, era una carrera contra el tiempo...

Seiya se quedó observando un momento mas la inmensidad de la luna, y pensando en aquel reencuentro con su bombón, su alegre y dulce bombón.

Notas: Que les pareció????.... espero que les haya gustado... dejenme sus opiniones siii???? Por fis ^-^, esto se pone de lo mejor... ¿que misterios traerá el nuevo grupo? ¿le saldra a seiya un rival?... ¿llegara serena temprano? ¿dejará mina de perseguir a cuando chico pase por su nariz? Descubre ....solo algunas respuestas ._. en el proximo capitulo besos

Arche ^-^


End file.
